


Clone Bonding Adventure

by FuffDumpster



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Flux Baddies, Flux Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuffDumpster/pseuds/FuffDumpster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalnable sends Five and Rythian to go get some coal and everything kinda goes wrong :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't get too worried about the major character death warning! It only happens at the end ;v;  
> also!! my take on clone!rythian is SUPER over dramatic and evil and serious constantly all the time (it was really fun to write honestly)

Today was a perfectly regular day for the flux baddies, all sat around in the main room of their dinky little cave hideaway which wasn’t exactly dinky anymore. They had been doing quite well, having it been half a year or so since they got spat out by the time gate.

“Oh hell,” Lalnable muttered, looking at the ores in the computer. “Five, we’re out of coal again.”

Five looked over at him uninterested. She rolled her eyes at the evil scientist, in her usual sassy-cute kind of way. “Let me guess boss, you want ME to go do your dumb chores for you  _ again _ ,” She giggled and got up from her spot, starting to head out.

“Actually, not just you,” Lalnable said, motioning for her to stay a bit longer.

Five looked back at her boss confused. “Wait, what? You don’t mean  _ him _ , right?”

Lalnable’s eyes shifted to the corner of the room before looking back at Five with a slightly nervous smile.

“UGH NO! Not again! Don’t make me go with  _ him _ ! He’s no fun!” Five pouted, stomping her foot in frustration.

Lalnable sighed. “Five, we have to make him feel at home with us. He’s so distant and I’m not entirely sure he’s… You know… Actually okay? Like, development wise and stuff.” Lalnable turned to the shadowy figure in the corner, smiling in an almost threatening way, although it was plain to see there was some fear behind it. “Rythian, would you please go mine some coal with Five?”

Rythian looked over at the two poor excuses for evil masterminds, his eyes radiating a teal glow. “I don’t know why you think it’s a good idea to keep bothering me with this meaningless drivel of activities, but I have nothing else of some importance to do,”

“So… Is that a yes?” Lalnable said, almost afraid to ask.

“Yes.” Rythian growled back in response. He got up in an over-dramatic manner, his scarf unfurling as he rose from his shadowy corner.

Five couldn’t help but be intimidated by the mage, he was so big and ominous and way too serious for her liking. He always seemed to be enveloped by anger and the same kind of chaos as an enderman. She guessed this was fitting, seeing as he practically was one. The worst part is that Lalnable keeps insisting they keep him around, although they were both at least mildly terrified by him.

“So are we going to go or what?” Five asked upsetly. Rythian didn’t even answer her before walking out. Five whined upsetly before swiftly following after.

Five tried to keep up with Rythian as he flew through the air, which wasn’t all that hard because he was too busy trying to be *ominous* and *spooky* instead of actually getting things done for ONCE. It was especially frustrating because she  _ knew _ he could go faster, she had seen him zoom through the air before, almost as if he was teleporting.

Five fiddled her thumbs as they flew through the sky. “So… All we need to do is get coal from the mine and than we can go home! So let’s just go to the mines and-”

“I know a better place, I’ve known the jungles to the northwest to be rich with coal. We will be going there to get all the coal we’ll need for months.”

“But wouldn’t it be easier to just get some coal from the mines we already set up? I mean like, we have them set up for a reason you know!” Five suggested, giggling a bit.

“This will be thousands of times better.” Rythian said with stone cold seriousness.

“That’s so much WORK though! I already do too much for the boss, I don’t need to go through with all of th-” Five held her tongue as rythian glared back at her, those teal eyes searing into her soul. “Okay  _ fine _ . Let’s just get this over with.”

A few hours later they finally made it to the jungles Rythian claimed to be “rich with coal” or whatever. Rythian and Five walked for a bit before they found a cave and sure enough, it was filled with coal. They both got out their picks and mined for a while, eventually getting a few stacks of coal each.

Five wiped her brow, a gooey flux liquid coating her hand which she promptly flicked off. “Okay I think we got enough coal, let’s get this back to the boss! Maybe we can find a village on our way! That would be fun.”

Rythian nodded and then froze, his eyes flaring purple for a moment. “Well, actually, there might be a  _ slight _ problem, clone.”

“Hm?” Five looked over at him, looking confused and tired.

Rythian cleared his throat. “Despite my expansive knowledge and impressive memory, I may have forgotten which direction ‘home’ is. It’s not a very big problem, of course. I’m absolutely sure with my incredible powers and knowledge I can get us back to that horrid disgrace of a mad scientist’s base.”

“Oh boy,” Five sighed. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I let you drag me out to this DUMB RAINFOREST when we could have just been in and out of the mines back at home!! There wasn’t even that much coal here!”

“Well that’s just not true. There was plenty of coal here, more than enough actually. Enough to power a wealthy village kingdom for months on end and provide heat to millions before they meet their timely doom.” Rythian said, looking off into the distance with his signature brooding scowl.

Five groaned, putting her face in her hands. “Why does he keep making me go on dumb errands with you?! I could do this all by myself and it would be fine! Does he just not trust me to do these jobs anymore? because I was perfectly capable of doing things before you came along and i don’t really see why he doesn’t trust me on my own anymore!”

Rythian looked down at her with a glint of disdain in his eyes. “Obviously he realized that I am far superior to you. Not that his opinion of me is much of my concern but that would be the correct opinion to have. As an endermage, I am an embodiment of chaos and darkness and the end of everything itself, only an imbecile would mistake my power to be lesser than yours, and thankfully that idiotic scientist you work for isn’t  _ that _ dull.”

Five didn’t respond, prompting Rythian to sneer and look away from her, feeling like the had won this fight that never existed. “I know you would like to think that you could be better than someone like me, but that just isn’t possible sadly. I’m sorry I can’t cater to your fantasies but I have better things to do. I’m thankful to your ‘boss’ for providing me somewhere to stay but I really have bigger plans. Such as perfecting my powers of mass destruction. I think I might try them out on your poor excuse for a home, but I haven’t decided that yet.”

In a moment of anger, Five tackled him, fluxy liquid coming off of her in excess. “If you  _ dare _ try to hurt me or my boss, I’ll have you  _ ruined _ ! What makes you think you can talk about me like that, you- you BUTT!”

Rythian almost laughed, almost. His medical mask covering his face slipped off and the twisted, grossly contorted smile of an enderman was covering this face. “This.”


	2. Chapter 2

A burst of purple and teal energy erupted from Rythian’s chest, propelling Five off of him and into a tree. He rose up, shadowy essence radiating from him as his corrupted smile widened. “That should teach you not to mess with…” He trailed off, looking at five.

She was slumped up against a tree, crying and trying to hide it. There was an influx of, well, flux dripping off the already existing goo. It could be a natural way for her to heal, or maybe it’s just something gross she does sometimes. She got the air knocked out of her and was trying to regain her breath. This would be a wonderful time to strike her down and end her pitiful and probably painful life, but something inside of Rythian clicked. It was something he hadn’t remembered, something he was sure  _ he _ never experienced, like a distant memory from a life that wasn’t exactly his, and it stopped him from finishing the job.

Rythian rushed over, obviously worried. “Zo- Specimen 5. I’m sorry, I…I Shouldn’t have used so much of strength. It was… wrong of me, I think.”

Five covered her face more, not wanting to acknowledge him. She was pretty sure he just broke a couple of her ribs, although that should heal up rather quickly, knowing her. “Go away.” She said, trying to stifle a sob.

“What did I do? Hopefully there’s not too much internal injury, that can be such a pain healing.” Rythian said, looking through his inventory for food or a health potion of some sort.

“Why do you even care?! When did you start caring!”

Rythian was actually confused about this. She was right, he shouldn’t care about someone as weak as this fluxed clone. But he did. Luckily, he found a health potion in his bag and fed it to her, forcing it in her mouth. 

Five jerked away from him, spitting out the liquid. “What the heck was that?! It tastes like… Actually, that was pretty good! Gimme!” She snatched the potion and drank it like she hadn’t drank anything in days. “Mmm… Tastes like cherry cola," She giggled.

Rythian smiled, in the unnatural, unsettling way is mouth normally contorted. She was okay. Although, the initial ‘caring’ thing was starting to wear off, and he should probably go back to focusing on his plans again. There was going to be a change in them, of course. He wasn’t going to destroy the fluxed clone’s base anymore, probably. If she proved to be more annoying than she has already been he might redact that decision. Only time could tell, though.

Rythian stood up, pulling the medical mask back over his mouth. “Well, we should probably start trying to find a way back. Your quote-unquote boss might be getting worried.”

Five shrugged and giggled a bit to herself. “Sounds reasonable! I can lead the way!” She stood up and stretched, followed by the sound of bones sliding back into place and a sharp pain in her chest. That was fine, when she got hurt it always worked out.

“But you’re hurt, and I’ll probably be able to get us out of the jungle faster anyways, I can practically teleport.”

“I’m fine though! Promise. I’m made of pretty sturdy stuff.” Five said, practically gleaming with pride. “I’m the best thing the boss has ever made!”

Rythian sighed. “I’m sure you are, but i’m positive that if I led the way things would be best,” He said, picking her up bridal style and jolting off into the sky.

Five gripped onto Rythian’s arm, digging her fluxy claws into his flesh. Her eyes went wide, having never moved as fast as this before. It was exciting! She looked up at Rythian, a bit afraid he was going to drop her, but also filled with energy from the sudden movement upward.

“Hmm,” Rythian said. “It would probably be best to head… North? Or was it east… Ugh! I’ll just fly in whatever direction this is.”

Rythian flew, carrying Five as he went. Five was too busy looking down and trying to spot a village she could raid to remember she already had a jet pack, and Rythian didn’t seem to mind the uncomfortable nature of a big metal machine being pressed into his arms.

“It’s so nice out today.” Rythian said, surveying the scenery below. “The jungle always looks so large when you’re on the ground but whenever you happen to be flying it almost seems welcoming. I can see why all these birds choose to live in the canopy. Sadly I can never be as free as a bird, my end-powered magic being my chains. Yet, it’s such a freeing kind of power, to be able to destroy anything you want with a simple focus of energy. It’s an oxymoron really, the magic freeing you from earthly limits, but you can never really be set free of the confining nature of the end. This is the life that I have the burden of-”

“You  _ really  _ like the sound of your own voice, don’t you!” Five giggled, hoping that would shut him up.

Five was successful, causing Rythian’s face to flush with a teal glow. As soon as Rythian blushed, Five began to laugh even more. The embarrassment of others is HILARIOUS in every possible way!

Unfortunately, Rythian was blushing out of anger and Five's mischievous giggles only served to enrage him further. Rythian shoved five out of his arms and watched her fall, frantically trying to fly, as if she had wings and not a jet pack. She was about halfway down before she remembered the jet pack and propelled herself upward.

“HEY! What the hell!” Five asked as she got back up to Rythian, who was just hovering there waiting for her. “That was mean!”

“Aren't we supposed to be mean though? That's definitely a crucial part of being evil if my definition of the word is correct.” Rythian replied in a deadpan tone.

Five scrunched up her face upsetly- or maybe in amusement. “Well DUH! But not to each other! Well, at least not all the time.”

Rythian didn't respond but nodded slightly, either agreeing with Five or showing his understanding. Or maybe he wasn't nodding at all and it just seemed like he was.

Five and Rythian flew for about an hour before a sharp beeping sound went off, startling both of them. Rythian’s eyes flared up and instinctively and he got in a defensive pose.

“Wait, wait! It's okay! I think it's just my jetpa-” Five was cut off by the sound of her jet pack powering off, and gravity pulling her down.


	3. Chapter 3

A million different thoughts ran through Rythian’s mind at once as he watched the purple clone plummet to the ground.   _ Save her. Let her fall. Kill her mid-air. Help her. Catch her. _ Rythian hissed and held his head.  _ Stop caring, It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to make the same mistakes as your clo- _

Rythian’s thoughts were interrupted by Five’s terrified screaming. Rythian hesitated for a moment, then shot down and caught Five moments before she hit the ground. Hey couldn’t just let her fall, even if he wanted to with all his being.

Five was covering her eyes and wincing for a moment before she realized that she was, infact, not falling anymore. She uncovered her eyes for a moment only to see Rythian scowling at her with burning eyes. Five yelped in fear and covered her eyes again. Rythian always looked so  _ mad _ at  _ everything _ , and honestly it wasn’t the most comforting thing.

“Can you please stop doing that?!” Rythian half-hissed-half-yelled.

“Can  _ you _ stop looking so  _ angry?! _ ”

“No,” Rythian replied, emotionless.

Five huffed and shifted uncomfortably. “You’re like… literally the worst.”

Rythian smirked under his mask. “Thank you.”

“And not in the cute way!” Five snapped at him.

“Oh?” Rythian said, raising an eyebrow. “There’s a cute way?”

“Yeah! Like the way Lalnable is the worst,” Five said, her voice sounding softer in tone as she kept talking. “He's terrible, but it's... charming. In a weird evil-scientist kind of way!”

Rythian tilted his head slightly, the fire in this eyes simmering down a bit. He was confused although it was obvious what Five was saying. But for Rythian, it didn't really click right. Five and Lalnable were bickering about each other all the time, how could  _ that _ be charming?

“So um… Where are we going?” Five asked gripping onto Rythian And looking down nervously.

Rythian realized he was still flying after the initial catch, and he was flying fast. “Oh,” Rythian said, halting to a stop. “We should go back to trying to get you home, shouldn't we?”

Five nodded, still looking down. They were very high up now, and Five didn't exactly trust Rythian not to drop her. By now, she was sure that they weren’t going to get back home by night fall.

_ God,  _ Five thought,  _ if only Lalnable reminded me to take the portal gun before we left.  _

_ Wait…  _ “THE PORTAL GUN!!! I HAVE THE PORTAL GUN!” Five blurted out suddenly, relief and excitement gripping her words.

Rythian jumped, nearly dropped her, but caught himself before he could. “Wait  _ really?! _ Did you have that the  _ entire time?!? _ ”

“Go down to the ground and I can shoot it and then we can FINALLY go home!”

Rythian obeyed, although he was livid over the stupidity that they had to go through, just for Five to have the portal gun with her the WHOLE TIME!

He touched down to the ground, dropping five who was getting out the portal gun.

Five hit the ground with a thud. She muttered something rude under her breath before getting up and shooting the portal. She ran through to the other side, followed by Rythian who looked much less excited.

“HEY BOSS!! I'm home!” Specimen 5 sang out happily. “Did ya miss me-”

Oh no.

“What happened here?” Rythian asked, sounding slightly shocked.

Everything was blown up. Surprisingly her portal stayed intact, but half of the room was covered in debris and bits of flux from the castle.

“Oh no. No, no no no!” Five panicked, frantically looking for Lalnable. “Boss! Boss where are you are you okay?! Please don't be here…”

Rythian watched as Five scrambled all around the room, calling out for Lalnable. Deep inside himself, he was reminded of something. He just pushed that thought away and continued watching.

Five was searching the rubble frantically, before she saw the blood splattered under some of the chunks of stone. “Oh no…” five whispered and ran over to the pile of rubble and removed the stone with all her strength.

Underneath it, was the bloodied crushed body of Lalnable hector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S NOTHING ELSE THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY HAHAhA HOPE U ENJOYED!!!!


End file.
